Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to medical devices capable of heating tissue to treat tissue.
Background of Related Art
Energy-based medical devices are typically used in conjunction with surgical generators (external generators or portable generators incorporated into the instruments themselves) to apply and control the application of energy to tissue to treat tissue. Electrosurgical forceps, for example, include one or more electrodes incorporated into jaw members and coupled to a generator that are used to grasp and apply energy to tissue. More specifically, these electrosurgical systems, e.g., the forceps and associated generator, utilize both the mechanical clamping action of the jaw members and the electrical energy provided by the generator and delivered to tissue via the electrode(s) to treat tissue.
These and other similar surgical systems typically include separate power, control, and energy generation components that work in cooperation with one another to achieve the desired tissue effect. However, each of these components produces waste heat which needs to be dissipated, thereby increasing the complexity of the system and reducing the efficiency of the system.